Pin
, which was located in the Coffee Shop.]] :Were you looking for the real life pins? Pins are popular, collectible items in Club Penguin. Every two weeks, a new pin is hidden somewhere on Club Penguin Island, and once gone, old pins will never return. A player obtains a pin by walking towards it and clicking 'Yes' in the dialogue box that pops up. Then, the player can select a pin from their inventory and it will appear on the top left hand corner of their player card. To find a pin, many penguins ask, "Where is the pin?" in-game or "Where did you find that pin?" if he/she is using Ultimate Safe Chat. Some pins are themed for an event that is coming up or going on. In the Yearbooks in the Book Room, if you click in the right places, you will be able to view one pin that was hidden for that certain month (except for the 2006-2007 Yearbook). With the exception of the Disney Castle Pin, all pins are not unlockable. Penguins can now see your pin collection in your Stamp Book. Before the inventory change in CPIP, pins were not correctly ordered.From the puffle party 2011 to the end of march There were two pins hidden around the island. Pin list See main article, List of Pins. Flags See main article, Flag. Flags are very similar to pins in that they are displayed in the upper left corner of a penguin's player card. However, these are bought at the very end of every Penguin Style catalog for 20 coins each. Flags are slightly larger than most pins. Trivia *The first pin that required you to click on something was the Cactus Pin, which was released at the Coffee Shop during the Winter Fiesta 2007, in which you had to move your cursor over the pinata there twice. After the party ended, the pin was placed in the spot where it would have landed during the party. *Currently, the only pins that will definitely never be gone are the Rockhopper's Key Pin and the Moss Key Pin. *There was an activity in the 101 Days of Fun that involved putting on an ice cream apron and leading penguins to a pin, the Ice Cream Sundae. *On 10 June 2009 in the What's New Blog, there was a vote on the next pin; the one chosen was a Beach Umbrella Pin. *The only times free collectible pins weren't free was during Fall Fair 2007, in which the Circus Tent pin could be bought for 100 Fall Fair tickets, Fall Fair 2008, in which the Yellow Balloon pin could be bought for 100 Fall fair tickets, The Penguin Times issue during Christmas 2006, in which a Christmas Tree pin could be bought for 50 coins, at the Fall Fair 2009 in which the Cotton Candy Pin could been bought for 50 tickets and at the Fall Fair 2010 in which the Popcorn Pin could been bought for 50 tickets. *The Fire Pin was the 100th pin. *Pins never come back. *the only pins that were for members only was the moss key pin and the toothbrush pin. Current Pin Location(s): *The Savvana Pin is in the ski lodge *The Quartz Pin is in the secret place in the Stage play, Norman Swarm has been transformed. Category:Items Category:Club Penguin Category:Flags and Pins